


Waiting for you

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Akekitaake appetizers [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Game(s), This follows the vanilla P5 true ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: After a long time, Yusuke finally reunites with someone he thought lost.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Akekitaake appetizers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816
Kudos: 16





	Waiting for you

Yusuke slips out of the uncrowded train station in high tension, eyes frantically looking around to make sure he’s not spotted despite the fact that no one else besides the station staff is present. He decided to get off a station before Shibuya and walk the rest of the way there, even if it will take him longer to arrive at the designated place taking the most inconspicuous streets. He knows this kind of precaution is unnecessary, all his friends are currently in their respective university classes and the bad weather is keeping people off the streets, but he still wants to be careful.  _ Needs _ to be careful. A lot of things could go wrong if anyone found out about this, he can’t risk it.

Just as he imagined, it takes him about 15 minutes to finally arrive at the place his phone’s GPS marks. He eyes the dark and narrow alley suspiciously, the doubts and nerves that had been cursing through his body ever since he received the message from an unknown number coming to flood his senses. He gulps to steady himself and stands up straight, walking into the shadowed path with decided strides.

It doesn’t take him long to see the figure resting against one of the dirty walls of the low-class building. As soon as he hears Yusuke’s footsteps, the silhouette turns its head at his direction and greets the artist, a very familiar smirk gracing his ever-smiling lips.

The young man looks about Yusuke’s age and has very short black hair. He’s wearing a pair of shirt and jeans one could find in any cheap mall store, the clothes baggy enough that it’s impossible to discern the shape of the body underneath. Seeing him like that, no one could ever imagine this was once the famous celebrity teen.

“Yusuke,” he begins, the honey-like tone of his voice making the artist’s skin grow goose bumps. “I started to think you wouldn’t show up. That would’ve made me really sad… I’m glad you did.”

“What do you want?” Yusuke says, trying to keep his voice stern. He knows what type of mind games the other plays, and he also knows he falls to them easily.

“Come on, don’t be so cold. After such a long time… I thought you would be happy to see me. Am I mistaken?” He responds, taking a step into his direction.

Yes… it has been a long time. Yusuke’s probably the only person in the whole world who knows he’s still alive. He himself made sure to let the artist know, probably in hopes that Yusuke’s sentimental heart wouldn't let the memory of his former partner slip into the void. Still, the artist can’t bear to see him, at least not after the events that led to their separation. Even if in the past he’d given all of his being to him, he can’t do it anymore, not after experiencing first hand his unhinged and corrupted form.

“Why are you so quiet? Don’t tell me you’re nervous." He feels the voice that used to lull him to sleep in nightmare-plagued nights brushing his face, which makes him realise that the young man is now right in front of him. “By the way, I should let you know I’m Koji now.”

“Koji?” Yusuke repeats with a scoff, tucking one of his long strands of hair behind his ear. “I see you still haven’t lost your taste to play pretend.”

“Well, it’s something I must do in order to survive. I’ve always had to.” His voice is calm, even, and the normality in which he talks makes Yusuke’s irritation grow. Still, he doesn’t try to move away when the other slowly reaches a hand out and places it on his arm. “But enough about me, I want to know how you’ve been doing. Did you manage to enter the university you wanted? I’ve seen some articles about you in online art magazines. I’m so proud of you.” He smiles at him, a small curl of the lips, as his hand lightly squeezes the artist’s arm in an encouraging gesture.

“Don’t act with such friendliness, you should know I’m still incredibly angry at you,” he replies, reaching out to grab his hand and take it away.

When he tries to do it though, the other’s free hand tightly traps his in a firm grasp. “Yes, I know, and I didn’t expect less from you.” Smile still present, he takes the hand on the arm up to place it on Yusuke’s cheek, making him tilt his head so that their eyes lock. “You are loyal to a fault. That’s one of the things that make you so attractive. But just as you’re loyal to that stupid attic trash you call a friend and are still mad for what happened to him…” Slowly, as if approaching a scared animal, he gets closer and closer to Yusuke’s face until the tips of their noses gently bump. “You’re loyal to me too; that’s why you came, because even after all that happened, you wanted to see me.”

Yusuke closes his eyes at the accusation, unable to think of a way to refute him. His heartache renders him speechless, the conflicting feelings fighting a gruesome battle inside him; the accelerated beats threatening to burst open his ribcage at the feeling of the familiar touch make his senses blurry, but the boiling anger playing on repeat all the images of the betrayal are set to keep him grounded. 

Seeing him staying silent, the former detective decides to take advantage of his stupor and, with a small tilt of the head, makes their lips join in a delicate kiss. The contact makes Yusuke take in a shaky breath, the loving gesture overwhelming him. His moral scale debating how to process is violently tilted to one side thanks to the kiss, and he can’t help but reach out and hug the other close, enjoying the sweet taste of those lips just as he did three years ago. 

They kiss for a long while, warm bodies flushed and mouths moving slowly to reawaken forgotten memories, letting them get used to their now adult builds. Yusuke has to admit that it feels strange not to be able to thread his fingers on long strands of hair when he tries to deepen the kiss, or that he doesn’t need to bend down as much to reach those lips he oh so desires, but he doesn’t mind it that much. The intensity and passion of the moment compensate for all the new little nuances they’re slowly starting to assimilate.

After who knows how long they finally need to stop, both breathing heavily. But even like this they do not separate from each other, lips barely apart enough for them to breath but still brushing with every frantic rise and fall of their chests. Just as Yusuke begins to open his eyes, he feels the other move to his ear and peck it lightly.

“I missed you,” he whispers sweetly, and the words make the artist’s body shudder.

The piercing pain on Yusuke’s heart increases. He wants to believe, he wants to indulge in this, yet he can’t help but wonder if this is a lie as well. The ache is so strong he needs to bend forward a bit, hiding his face on the other’s neck and seek purchase on his body.

“Goro…” He finds himself whispering back, a desperate tone coating the name of the one he once loved the most.

The ex-detective smiles at hearing Yusuke saying his name like that, a silent victory being claimed on his part. He continues to brush his lips on the artist’s ear, delicately kissing along his jawline as he keeps whispering sweet nothings between each kiss. Yusuke remains unmoving, letting him have his way, and just sinks deeper into the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
